Edward's urge to eat IT
by I Am The Sparkly Vampire
Summary: Edward has discovred a human/wearwolf/vampire that is the ultimate feast the story follows him as he struggles to resist the burning urge to eat it bad summery i know
1. Chapter 1

This story is called the urge to eat IT. It is my first story

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine; they belong to Stephanie Meyer the author that created these fabulous characters

Chapter 1: Wedding Bells, Tinkerbelle, Emmett and IT.

EPOV

I sat on the sofa glaring at Rosalie as she flicked aimlessly from channel to channel. I was debating weather to pounce on her when Emmett skidded into the room, nearly shattering Esme's new vase. Emmett then whizzed around to face me (this didn't even take a second) and opened his mouth to speak, when Alice danced into the room, a pained looking Jasper followed behind her. - What was up with him? Was being a vampire so awful that he had to look miserable and sad so any old person would pity him in his sad predicament. - I turned away, focusing on the woods that overlooked the house. 'Hi Edward' Alice sang, her voice was sweet and cheerful. 'What do you want' I mumbled, I concentrated harder on the woods. 'Why don't you read my mind and see' Alice chimed. 'Because I don't want to, just tell me! Why didn't Jasper calm me down? Or did he want to see me rip his fiancées head of? Yes, Jasper and Alice were engaged and Alice wanted her wedding dress to be exactly the same as Tinkerbelle's from Peter Pan, huh figures. 'I just wanted to say that Renesmee's coming with Jacob and Jena, there about 5 miles… 3 minutes away. I got up and walked towards the cottage to get Bella. Perhaps that was why I was in a bad mood today? IT was coming. IT was Janette, Jacobs and Nessie's three year old Human/Vampire/Werewolf daughter whose first name was a combination of Jacob and Renesmee's names. Her middle name was Estella a combination of mine and Bella's names. How I hated sharing part of my name with that thing! Not that I'd tell Nessie, who proved to be just as selective with her name choices as Bella. She refused to even consider any name which could be categorised as normal. Well are family weren't normal. Almost certainly news about Nessie and Jacobs's new creation would reach the Volturi. But I do not know when that news would reach Italy. I just hope that neither my Nessie nor Jacob have to think about losing their daughter… like I did. Even though I do not like Jena I would not wish that inevitable visit from the Volturi on anyone.


	2. A visit bearing shells and more

Chapter 2: A visit bearing shells and an unwanted stench to my room.

EPOV

When I got to the cottage Bella was in our bedroom or rather her closet, she was sniffing out the most 'normal' clothes she could find while slinging many of Alice's ball gowns to the back of the room. Human eyes wouldn't have even seen Bella she was moving so fast. But I could. Bella stopped turned around and looked at me. 'What's wrong' she questioned. 'Is it the Volturi or Tanya's coven in Denali? Is Irina coming to take a chunk out of Jacob? No I said, nothing like that IT'S coming. Bella laughed. 'Something that minor, you look as frustrated as you did when Jacob broke my arm.' That's because it's another problem I grumbled. Something else the world wants to throw at me, I never seem to get any time with you at all these days. Can't we just pretend we aren't in? 'Edward Rennesme's your daughter. Are you telling me you are going to hide away because you can't stand Tara? Besides I would have thought she would stink. She's part werewolf.' There is some logic to what you're saying Bella but the human side of her is a lot more dominant to, remember Jacob is mainly human. Bella grabbed my hand; we could both hear six footsteps crunching up the porch, we both new who they belonged to…

………

Rennesme smiled as I opened the door she'd anticipated I'd be there. She didn't bother knocking; knowing that we could all hear her family as they'd approached the house. 'Hey dad' she said laughing. 'Do I look that bad, you look horrified.' 'No Nessie' I stuttered as I turned to face Bella, who had obviously spoken to Jasper. She was stood with the others, who were all huddled by the stairs. 'Hey mum.' I heard Nessie say from behind, she grabbed my arm as she stepped forward, showing me a conversation she'd had with Jena that morning, warning her to keep her distance from me so that I could control myself fairly easily. Rennesme was always so thoughtful, always thinking of others before herself. 'Hey Rennesme' Bella said whilst hugging her daughter. 'Where is my favourite grand daughter?' Bella questioned, Jacob laughed, 'Your only grand daughter' he giggled. Jena stepped out from behind her father's protective shield, smiling shyly. 'Hey Grandma, I've made you a shell necklace to go with the others. We went to la push to see Grandpa Billy and dad took me to the beach.' Bella laughed grabbed Jena's arm and lead her upstairs, 'lets put it with the others' she said. I followed, keeping on the left side of Bella… and away from Jena; Bella didn't look much like a grandma she still looked like an 18yr old girl. Not a 20 year old vampire. Carlisle was much the same- saying he was 38 now, though he looked more like a 23 year old man.- Most of us looked good for our age. The three of us entered my old room, where Bella had hung several rows of shell necklaces. Bella placed this new one onto the right side of the wall, above my CD collection. I took a breath in, yuck the room smelt horribly of sea water, I should have realised it would after all there were a lot of shells in here. I decided I wanted to spend as little time in here as possible from now on as it smelt also of Jena whose sweet scent covered my room. Jena looked up, her finger bobbing up and down as she counted the number of necklaces in here. 'That's 233' she said happily, this was the third year since she'd began making shell necklaces for Bella, strangely she never did get bored. Bella smiled back at Jena, equally as happy that she'd pleased the young girl. Emmett broke a brief period of silence, charging into the room at a lighting pace he picked up Jena and jumped out the open window. There was a thud as they landed on the soft, muddy ground followed by a giggle that clearly wasn't Emmett's, Jena was obviously happy to have attracted someone else's attention. I laughed, grabbed Bella by the waist and dragged her down the steep steps, passed the many graduation hats and into the living room, leaving the shell necklaces to sway in the wind.


	3. A note from the author

Dear readers

I am sorry to say that I am currently very busy (in addition to suffering from writers block) which means I am struggling to come up with much content for my 3rd chapter that I am currently working on. I hope I will be able to complete and publish the complete chapter soon. Any ideas are welcome and I will try to complete the chapter in the near future. If you would like to find out what has happened in the first 2 paragraphs which I had previously written after chapter 2 please leave a comment/review.

Thanks

The Vampire who falls over a lot


	4. Chapter 4: AN Imprtant

**Dear readers **

**I apologise for not updating any of my story's recently as I have been revising for exams (and sitting them) after I have finished all my exams and have some spare time I will continue with my story's, but until then your just have to wait!**

**Thanks **

**I am the sparkly vampire **


	5. Chapter 5:another AN sorry

AN

Sorry but I have more bad news. I recently went to get my eyes checked as I have been getting bad headaches whenever I read books or write on the computer. Unfortunately this means I have to spend less time on the computer as it has been bad for my eyes,

I will however continue with my stories at a slower pace than usual, please keep checking. Please still be loyal and please Please keep reading my story's.

Thanks

I am the sparkly vampire


End file.
